1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that feeds a paper sheet placed on a paper rest and prints an image on the paper sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a printer that has a paper rest on which paper sheets are placed, and feeds a paper sheet from the paper rest to a printing head portion to print an image on the paper sheet. In such a printer, a plurality of laminated paper sheets can be placed on the paper rest and the paper sheets are fed one by one by using a paper sheet feeding mechanism. A plane of the paper rest on which the paper sheets are placed is inclined obliquely in a direction of feeding of the paper sheet and fixed at a certain angle.
Furthermore, a conventional paper sheet feeder, for example, shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-315606, is configured so that an angle of a division plate for dividing a paper sheet from the rest due to frictional force with respect to the lamination of the paper sheets can be adjusted, or a gap between the division plate and a feed roller for feeding the divided paper sheet can be adjusted. Thus, it is possible the paper sheets can be fed with no failure of feeding of the paper sheet while dividing the paper sheets one by one.
Still furthermore, another conventional paper sheet feeder, for example, shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-96945, is configured so that an angle of an auxiliary tray for supporting and guiding a rear end of paper sheets can be adjusted by operation of an operation lever. Thus, it is possible to control variation of an angle of a front end of the paper sheets with respect to a division pad, thereby to achieve stable sheet feeding.